Consuming Me
by deardeerr
Summary: Weiss Schnee has a made a deal and she intends to make sure her family doesn't suffer because of her anymore. A oneshot predicting some events in Volume 6.


It had happened faster than they realized.

As much as Weiss wanted to deny it, she knew it would happen sooner or later. It never occurred to her that it would happen the moment they stepped foot into Atlas.

She could hear them crying out as she whisked away by the soldiers, despite her own protesting. Jacques Schnee was not a man to be kept waiting after all and despite what he said before, it still seemed he needed Weiss for another plot of his. Weiss didn't want to imagine what he wanted from her and she knew that once she returned…her escape would not be as easy as last time.

She whipped her head around, managing to scramble slightly to the side and catch a glimpse of her true family one last time.

Nora was furiously arguing with the security, Ren barely holding her back as he tried to contain his own anger. Jaune was screaming at them, demanding what they were doing. Maria, their newest companion, was trying to calm them down as best as she could. But she was an old blind lady and these were three strong warriors, there was only so much she could do.

RBY had made it farther, hopping through security and chasing after her. Qrow had tried to stop them but he was quickly restrained by more soldiers, leaving the three Huntresses to chase through the check stop as their teammate was practically dragged away.

Blake was the first to be caught, shoving Yang forward before she could be tackled. Yang was the second, about four soldiers having to restrain her as she screamed and cursed. Then there was Ruby.

Her partner. Her friend.

She sped forward using her semblance, dashing between soldiers and grabbing hands and she was soon in front of Weiss. Their faces only an inch apart. Ruby reached her hand out, her lips parting to scream Weiss' name before she was grabbed by her cloak and pulled to the side.

Weiss' eyes widened and she tried to scream, scream with all her might, she tried to fight. But she knew it was over, they were outnumbered, outmatched. Something silenced her from within, destroying all remaining will to fight and scream as she was taken farther and farther away.

The soldier spoke, "Don't worry Miss Schnee, we'll have you returned to your family where you belong."

 _Where you belong_. Weiss didn't respond.

.

She wasn't immediately taken to the mansion. No, Jacques wanted to talk. He ordered a private room for them, offering no seat for the former Heiress. She leaned against the wall, staring at her feet.

Her expression grew dark as she heard footsteps and the opening of a door. He was here and she looked up, a furious and determined look in her eyes. She would not be treated like a pawn, not anymore. She had tasted freedom and she wasn't about to let it go.

At least, she thought she wasn't.

His face was more amused than furious, looking down at her like she was nothing. She didn't let it deter her, staring back with a rebellious flare.

"How far did you really think you could go?" He snorted, raising a brow. "You're a Schnee, it's not you could ever escape that."

She didn't respond. He didn't seem to care.

"I see you made some friends," he continued to speak without a care. "A motley bunch really, a bunch of barbarians. The guards reported one of them bit them. How vile."

Weiss couldn't help but smirk though it was replaced by a snarl as he grabbed her by the cheeks and wrenched her face to look at his.

"Is that funny? Have you fallen so far already?" He sneered before releasing her. "I wouldn't seem so amused now…after all, they're criminals."

Weiss couldn't stay quiet any longer, "What?! They've done nothing wrong! What grounds do you have to arrest them?! You aren't all powerful even if you think you are!"

Jacques merely chuckled and cupped her cheek gently, the very act sending a horrified shudder through her. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Her team, her friends…they were all in terrible danger.

"A rogue team of huntsmen and huntresses…kidnapping a Schee! One from their very own school! Just to ransom her off for some money." He cried and smirked. "The media would eat that up, wouldn't they?"

"That's a lie and you know it," she hissed.

"It's not a lie if they never hear your side of the story," he cooed. "Now…why don't we make a deal? Or your _friends_ can rot in prison for the rest of their lives."

Weiss paled even further and for once she couldn't respond, frozen to the spot.

"They wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't there," Jacques continued as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "If you had stayed put and obeyed me, you wouldn't have endangered them like this."

Weiss whipped her head up, desperate to maintain some control on the situation. "It isn't my fault, I-"

"But it is," he said maliciously. "You came back to Atlas with them, knowing you would only bring trouble to them. Once again, you're a burden on everyone you meet."

"No, no…" She whispered, trying to blink away the tears building up in her eyes. She refused to cry in front of him. "That isn't…that isn't true…it can't be…"

"Oh, Weiss, my daughter…I thought you would have realized by now that I know what's best for you." Jacques sighed, lifting up her chin. "Now…do you want to know what you should do?"

She felt like a child again, desperate for answers and desperate for anyone to answer them. So she looked him in the eye and it was all he needed.

He had her right where he wanted her.

.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Yang snarled, bashing her fist into the iron door. Behind her, Blake sat slumped against the wall while Ruby scanned the room for any weak points. They had been separated from the others and their weapons had been taken away, though they were generous enough to leave Yang her prosthetic arm.

"LET US OUT!" Yang screamed as she smashed herself into the door, going to go once more before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ruby was looking at her with wide eyes and gave a small smile.

"It's okay…I know everything will be okay. Weiss knows Atlas, I'm sure she can do something for us," the redhead insisted. Despite her confident exterior, she was absolutely rotting with worry on the inside. She had seen the raw fear in her partner's eyes, how everything she was scared of was coming true. She never told them the details of why she didn't want to go back, only Yang seeming to have a slight idea.

But that didn't matter, Ruby had made a promise. She intended to stay by Weiss' side and if help didn't appear soon, they would bust themselves out and grab their friend.

Blake's ears perked up and her golden eyes turned to the door, getting to her feet. "Get back, someone's there."

"This is our chance," Yang whispered and clenched her fists but was pulled firmly back by Ruby.

"Wait, we need to know who it is first," Ruby reminded. "It could be Winter or Ironwood, or maybe even Weiss-"

They were interrupted as the door slid upward, revealing the heiress standing in front of them. She stood in a rigid manner, her face stony as she stared at them.

"Weiss!" They cried at once, each relieved to see their teammate was okay. Ruby raced forward to hug her but was stopped as she put a hand out.

"I apologize for the rough handling of the Atlas soldiers, they simply were doing what was told of them. I hope you hold no ill will towards them," she said. She spoke in an icy tone, similar to how she first was when they all met. Her barriers were up and Ruby, Blake, and Yang didn't know if they could break them down again.

"Weiss, what are you saying?! Those bastards practically kidnapped you right where you stood and then tackled us!" Yang snapped. "Of course I hold ill will, damn it! I-"

Weiss silenced her with a look, repeating her former statement. "They were simply doing what they were told."

Blake approached her hesitantly, ears folded back in distress. "Well, it's good that you're alright…can we continue on our journey?"

Weiss shook her head, hands clasped behind her back. "I'm afraid you will be continuing on without me. I have realized the error of my ways, my duty lies with the Schnee Dust Company."

"Bullshit," Yang snarled. "Weiss, what the hell happened to you?! You're acting…you're acting like a puppet! Snap out of it so we can go!"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes down. "My duty lies with the Schnee Dust Company."

" _ **You will tell them to stay away from you. They are a bad influence on you, not to mention a bad image altogether**_ **."**

"Quit repeating yourself!" Yang cried angrily, her concern becoming more apparent despite masking it with anger.

"Yang, quit yelling," Ruby scolded and reached forward. She gave a small smile as she placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, "What's going on, Weiss? You can tell us, alright? We're a team."

" _ **And what if they don't listen?"**_

"A team…" Weiss murmured and looked up at Ruby, meeting her silver gaze. For a moment Ruby could see a scared little girl in her eyes, afraid of punishment and afraid of rejection. But something bitter grew there instead, something dark and foreboding.

"…A team?" She snorted and pushed away Ruby's hand. "Did you seriously think I saw you like that? As a teammate…as anything more than a means to an end? You're more dimwitted than I thought you were."

"W-Weiss?" Ruby whispered backing away as a cruel look grew in the white-haired girl's eyes.

"I simply wanted a change of scenery and like a naïve child, I thought becoming a Huntress would be perfect." She sneered, "But it's a savage profession really, truly barbaric! I mean, look at what they tried to train into guardians!"

"A reckless bimbo with zero brains, a faunus who practically came from nowhere!" She let out a hollow, fake laugh but the words still hurt. She turned to Ruby, "And a mere child, all because she stopped a little robbery. How cute."

"How…how dare you?!" It wasn't Yang to burst, but instead Blake. Her eyes were filled with hurt, tears welling up in them. "Why are you saying this?! I thought you changed! I thought you were better than your family!"

Weiss looked hurt but only for a moment, quickly covering it up with sneer. "Well you were wrong then, I _am_ my family. Now, are you done your little tantrum? I need to return home and resume my duties."

"No, we're not done!" Yang roared, grabbing Weiss by the wrist. "What the hell happened to you?! Why are you treating us like this?! This isn't you!"

"I'm treating you like you are," Weiss said coldly and pulled her wrist away. "I'm afraid this is me, someone destined for better things than the rest of you. Now go and continue your silly quest for the mythical relics, not like it's going to change anything."

"Why you little-" Yang was cut off by a tiny but firm voice.

"Stop," Ruby said softly. "Let's just…go."

"But Ruby, she-" Yang froze as she saw a saddened look in Ruby's eyes, knowing there was nothing more to talk about. She gritted her teeth and looked away, storming past the heiress and out the cell.

Blake followed, glaring at Weiss.

Ruby didn't move for a second, staring at her partner before turning and slowly walking out. She glanced back, opening her mouth to say something before deciding against it. She turned away and followed her team down the corridor.

" _ **Then make them."**_

Weiss stood in the cell alone, listening to them walk away in silence. Once they were far enough, she collapsed to her knees. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks, the heiress letting out choked sobs as she released all the emotions she had pent up. She wailed and wailed and no one came for her, no one at all.

She had chased her family away and she wasn't sure if she'd ever see them again.

.

 **ALRIGHTY THEN! I've been wanting to make this for a while because it's kind of what I lowkey want to happen when they enter Atlas. Weiss is forced to become something she isn't and her team gets hurt for it.**

 **idk if this will happen but i would like some realization from team rby on how absolutely awful Weiss' home life is like jUST A LITTLE RT PLLEEEAASSEE**

 **SHE TAKES SO MUCH SHIT SHE NEEDS SOME LOVE**

 **I might make a chapter two outlining how I think the end will happen and whatever but idk, depends so take this for now y'all!**


End file.
